Businesses utilize electronic reports and charts to summarize information for presentation to clients, potential clients, internal management and development teams, etc. While several reporting tool software applications (e.g., Microsoft Excel, Microsoft Word and Seagate Crystal Reports) are currently available, software applications for designing and processing business content to be used by reporting tool applications are less prevalent.
One example of a software application that can be used to design business content for reports is based on business queries. The application requires a user (e.g., a business consultant) to code or model business queries, which represent information to be included in the report. That is, the user uses application programming (utilizing Visual Basic components, for example) to describe fields to be included in the report. A separate business query must be modeled for each reporting field. As such, it becomes tedious and time consuming to design business content to depict complicated business scenarios, and users need to be adept application programmers to effectively utilize the application.